


Syngery

by paperflowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec resists the inevitable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Finding your way, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mixed Media, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Sexy Times, these boys are so silly sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflowers/pseuds/paperflowers
Summary: Oooo boy, he was in deep.  It was probably a bad sign that his favourite past time was kissing a boy who wasn’t even 18 yet but he just can’t help himself.Or, Magnus realises he’s falling in love.And maybe Alec does too.





	1. Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a little mixed canon here folks. Magnus is taller, as in the books, but glamours his eyes most of the time as in the TV series. Alec is 17, going on 18, as in the books, but has brown eyes, as in the TV series. Because..have you seen Matt Doddario? Oh my.

His lips still tingled with the memory of breath, and lips, and tongue against his own. He rubbed a thumb gently over his sensitive lower lip, plump from abuse. His gold lips remained stubbornly painted from the magical application of lipstick, but they thrummed constantly. He closed his eyes to sway in the memory of warmth, lust, fondness and affectionate heat. He wanted more. But he’d wait. His not-boyfriend, but more-than-friend, wasn’t ready yet. He was patient. He could wait.

A crack at the door had him opening irritated eyes. He felt a flush of unreasonable anger at the interruption to his day-dream. The hazy lull of delighted arousal struggled against the harsh reality of having to get up to the door. He contemplated ignoring it, but the knock came again.

He could have just snapped it open, he guessed, but it could be a mundane (it happened sometimes), and doors opening themselves were hard to explain. Of course, with the late hour, and the protections he had on the building, it was unlikely to be someone who wasn’t at the very least Sighted. Still. He couldn’t say what prompted him to get up and greet them in person. Maybe it was the desire to smash their face in for pulling him away from his warm, fuzzy fantasy.

The sight that greeted him was unexpected. His eyes widened. Something had to be wrong. The comfortable feeling left him as he readied himself for alertness. “Alexa-” But he didn’t make it to the end. He couldn’t. Lips were pressed against his, a tongue taking advantage of his open mouth. A long hard body pressed against his own as eager greedy hands reached into his styled spiky hair. 

If Magnus gave a small surprised squeak neither mentioned it. Encouraged, and absolutely delighted by the surprising turn of events, the Warlock tried to melt their hips together by pulling Alec ever closer. The Nephilim’s body was burning against his. Alec’s right hand travelled down curling around the solid line of Magnus’s back to splay a long fingered hand against the skin at the small of his back. Magnus was suddenly very glad he hadn’t slipped on a robe like he normally would, and moaned in appreciation into Alec’s mouth.

Alec trailed away from Magnus’s mouth to press gentle kisses along his jaw, and down his neck, where he nuzzled like a vampire teasing itself before taking a bite. As it was, Alec moved from kissing to nibbling, pulling needy whimpers from the four hundred year old warlock. “Alec,” Magnus tried to speak. “That’s hmmmmmmm,” he hummed at the sweet sensation, gasping when Alec sucked hard then lapped lovingly at the welling bruise. Magnus pulled the Shadowhunter away from his neck, demanding a tongue-tied kiss from his wicked lover. “Not that,” Kiss, “I’m complaining, “he swooped in again unable to help himself before forcing himself back. “But what was that for?” He was proud of himself for getting the words out. It was difficult. He wanted nothing more than to seal their lips together again and lock their tongues in a silky dance.

Alec shrugged awkwardly looking anywhere but him. It was hard to believe that they could be kissing with abandon, and for Alec to be the one who initiated it, but for him also to be super shy about his reasons. Magnus found it utterly adorable. “I missed you,” he confessed.

Magnus couldn’t keep the delighted grin from lighting up his face. “You were gone two minutes,”

Alec shrugged again, still not looking at him.

Magnus tilted Alexander’s face up to meet his with gentle fingers. “And you decided to decorate me while you were expressing your longing?”

Alexander’s face immediately flushed. “I-sorry, I-,”

Magnus hushed him with a single finger over his plush reddened mouth. “I didn’t say I minded,” he assured him confidently. “In fact,” he insisted, eyes drifting closed as deft fingers pressed into the sensitive skin, biting down gently on his lower lip. “I kind of like it,” he said opened his cat-like orbs to strike Alec with a heated gaze.

Magnus, amused, reached out with a finger to close Alec’s open mouth as he stared senselessly at him. “I know,” Magnus told him with a chuckle.

Alec’s eyes fluttered for a moment. “I-,” he coughed, clearing his throat. “I- I-” his hand wafted in a vague direction. “Forgot my - uh - “ he paused, searching for the words to say. “My, uh, stele,” he didn’t take his eyes off Magnus once.

“Hmmm,” Magnus hummed. “In search of something long and hard,” he said. “I can relate,”

If it were possible for Alec to blush any harder than he would have. His pale skin was red with embarrassment, but Magnus gave him good reason to forget, with soft tender kisses.

Magnus forced himself back after a few moments. “You should, you should go,” he forced himself to say. “Otherwise I won’t let you leave,” He confessed. And while they might not sleep together, not sexually anyway, he’d definitely spend a great deal longer kissing the boy which would be absolutely perfect. He did love edging with anticipation.

“I wish I could stay,” Alec confessed much to Magnus’s joy. “But they’re getting suspicious,” 

Magnus nodded in understanding to Alec’s relief. Coming out would be a terribly hard thing for Alec. The Shadowhunter community was an intolerant bunch at the best of times. They hated anything different than their prescriptive norms, and hated it even more when their own deviated from expectations. He could only hope Alec found the strength to be himself. He would be a far more beautiful person for it and the world should be so lucky. “Go on, get out of here before I change my mind, and tie you the bed,”

The darkening of Alec’s eyes said that might be something to explore in the future. 

Alec turned reluctantly to go, chased by a playful slap to his plump bottom. He turned, scandalised, to Magnus’s darkened cheeky gaze and gave a half giggle. “I’ll call you,” he promised as he left the door clicking shut behind him.

Magnus sighed wistfully, flopped onto the couch and picked up a random cat who mewled indignantly as Magnus pressed his face against warm fur. “Isn’t he wonderful?” he asked

The cat mewled again.

“Oh what do you know,” he huffed, allowing the feline to escape.


	2. Percolate Different

Mangnus opened his eyes to a pair of sleepy, but happy, brown orbs. “Good morning,” his bed-mate whispered, the palest of blushes lighting Alec’s cheeks. It was so cute his almost-boyfriend got embarrassed over practically everything they did together. Magnus would have been a little worried by this if Alec hadn’t been the one to initiate their relationship in the first place, or be so relieved that the emergency on their first date had been a real one. Magnus still felt a little bad that he had almost chickened out of the date and went with the fake ‘I gotta go, emergency, sozzles’ routine. Luckily Catarina had run into a bonafide disaster (as always) and set about dragging Magnus into it as soon as possible (as always). One day he might even confess this to his young lover, but that’d have to be much further down the line. No way was Magnus going to ruin a good thing by being too honest. Alec was not yet ready to laugh about something like this. 

“Morning,” Magnus rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched wide. 

Alec giggled softly. “You’re so like a cat,” he commented.

Magnus felt a flush of shame and sudden awareness. He thought maybe his eyes were showing. He wasn’t ready to reveal his demon mark to Alec. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust him with it but so many of his former paramours had reacted in ways less than appealing to the demonstration of his demon side. People were happy to use his magic and forget the fact the reason he could cast at all was a shady heritage but few were willing to overlook it staring them in the face. People were always happy to accept things when it didn’t affect them directly. 

“I guess that’s why they are so at home here,”

Eh? 

His expression must have shown his bemusement because Alec was blushing harder and explaining “Because they are so happy here. You understand them,” 

Oh. Well. In more ways than one.

Magnus smiled in return and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips before hauling himself out of bed. “Do we have to?” Alec complained.

“You have to go to work,” Magnus pointed out. “Which is a crying shame. They don’t deserve that body,” Magus shamelessly eyed alec as he slipped on his tank top vest covering his sculpted torso. Alec squirmed uncomfortably. He wished he was just settled and happy with the open, obvious affection his...interested friend was giving him but he just wasn’t. And yet, it wasn’t making him uncomfortable like it did when girls eyeballed him. With Magnus it felt nice. He just wasn’t ready for the open display of affection, even if they were alone.

“Body conscious,” he heard Magnus comment “Right. That makes no sense,” 

Alec shrugged not sure why he felt that way and didn’t want to get into a debate. 

“You’re quite right,” Magnus conceded easily. “That’s way too heavy this early in the morning without our pick-me-up coffees. I’ll go get you some,”

Alec immediately made a face and complained. “Isn’t that like….stealing?”

“I leave money,”

“Do you?” Alec pressed.

“...No…” Magnus admitted guiltily leading the way to the kitchen. Alec followed him, a string of protests ready. He wasn’t comfortable with Magnus plucking what he wanted from unsuspecting businesses. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair on them. They had lives to lead too and Magnus was making it a little bit harder every time he-

Oh.

There was a large, shiny percolator sitting in Magnus’s kitchen gleaming with crispy newness. Alec stared at it dumbfounded. “Did you-” He glanced at Magnus who was smiling encouragingly. “For me?” he asked dumbly.

Magnus was nodding. “Well you do make a point, I guess, about the businesses and you’re always talking about how much better it tastes when you do it yourself. I thought-” Magnus couldn’t finish though because Alec had decided in that instant to express his appreciation by soundly kissing him. Well, if that was how he was going to be rewarded for good behaviour he’d have to do things like this more often, even if the machine was unsightly, ugly, and took up a ridiculous amount of room.

Magnus responded enthusiastically, suggesting to Alec by tracing his lower lip with his tongue, that perhaps more heat was better. Granted entrance he plundered the shorter man’s mouth moaning at the taste of him. Not to give up all control though, Alec pushed the warlock against the counter, trapping him with his hands.

Magnus reluctantly broke the kiss. 

“What? What is it?” Alec asked anxiously as he was gently manoeuvred backwards.

“Lever is digging into my back,” Magnus explained, happily closing the distance to ruin Alec’s mouth further. 

Magnus got lost in the slick slide of their mouths and the way their tongues caressed each other gently, but also greedily, like Alec couldn’t get enough of a taste of Magnus, so he startled in surprise when he felt a firm grip on his hot, aching length. Magnus broke away breathing heavily, a moan squeezed from him as long tapered fingers sought out the shape of him.

Leaning his forehead against Alec. “Are you sure? We’ve-”

Alec surged forward silencing Magnus. “Don’t ruin the moment,” he whispered, claiming his mouth again.

They had never done anything so overtly sexual before and Magnus, well Magnus was thrilled, but he was also a little concerned. Alexander was young, and while that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he wanted, it did mean he was a little impulsive at times. It warred aggressively with his steadfastly shy and reticent nature.

Magnus insisted, pulling away. “I just don’t want you regretting anything,”

Alec huffed in frustration. “It’s just a hand Magnus,” He said. “Now get yours on me,”

Oh, OK. 

Alec took Magnus’s ringed hand and encouraged him to cup him with it as he continued to tease the older man’s excitement. It was a development Magnus could enthusiastically get behind. OK, so it wasn’t sex, and he wasn’t even sure if there would be actual skin on skin touching but it meant Alec was warming up to the idea. It was just another step on his journey to becoming sexually comfortable with him. Whatever he needed. Magnus was totally on board.

“Let me feel you,” Magnus whispered against lips. “I want to feel you, let me?”

Alec didn’t answer, too busy with swallowing Magnus's continued questions and diving for the man’s belt. His hands were shaking with anticipation which he tried to hide. It wasn’t until he felt Magnus’s trembling digits curl around him that he realised the Warlock was feeling just as hyped up and nervous as he was.

Pants open, belt buckles clinking together, hands down each other’s underwear, the two didn’t come up for air as they squeezed, stroked and teased each other’s hard, hot lengths. Magnus clicked the fingers of his free hand conjuring up slick for them to ease the way and Alec almost buckled against him, Magnus and the countertop holding him up. “Oh wow,” he commented between kisses. He dived open mouthed for Magnus’s lips, tongue already seeking the hot cavern which he could not get enough of. 

Alec was sizeable in his hand, hot, and velvety, and if the whimpers he was giving off were any indication, he was having a great time. He reached further back to tease his perineum and Alec was gone, spilling his ecstasy over Magnus's hand. Magnus, eyes blazing on Alec's raised his hand to his mouth and licked.

Alec's eyes were blown and he was breathing heavily. "I feel like I should find that disgusting," he breathed.

"But you don't,"

"No," Alec sighed heavily.

"Good to know," Magnus commented lightly cleaning up the last of Alec's unique flavor.

"Are you, I can," Alec coughed. "I mean…"

"Oh no darling," Magnus soother him with gentle caresses up and down his lean arms. "I rather enjoyed the show," he explained. "Your pleasure is my pleasure," he added at Alex's confused look. He kissed Alec's blushing cheek breath already minty fresh. "No that is an excellent way to greet each other,"

Alexander coughed dryly again about to explain that Magnus shouldn't get used to it and he's not quite sure what came over him or how he really feels about it when Magnus raised a finger hovering it over Alec's mouth indicating he shouldn't speak. There was a knowing, yet understanding, look on his perfect face. "Sometimes the moment carries us away and it's best just to let things happen naturally. There's no sense in trying to force things," Magnus shared.

Alec's gentle, yet dopey, smile told him he had said exactly the right thing and that filled him to the brim with gladness. Alec was a good person who deserves good things to happen to him. It was painful that he was so concerned over his family's opinion that he tied himself into the tightest knots. 

A fire message singed into life before them. Alec caught it with nimble fingers; the light in his eyes dying as he absorbed the message.

"You have to go," Magnus commented.

"Yeah," Alec agreed downhearted.

"You'll need to stop by when you're done yes?"

Alec's face lit up.

"Why the surprise?"

Alec ducked his head embarrassed. “I just thought, because...maybe you were just being polite,"

Magnus didn't hate the Lightwoods more than he did in that moment: that their son, who by rights should be proud by default as a nephilim, felt worthless because he not only liked men but was inexperienced in doing so. "Polite?" he asked his tone edging on brittle.

Alec's face tightened misunderstanding.

"Your right. I am being polite,"

His face fell.

"If only because I fear telling you all on my mind may scare you off,"

Alec raised his downcast eyes to see an intense expression of lust, longing and fondness. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it and found it intimidating. At the same time a welling of love pooled in his belly. He didn't know what it was but he would, in time and he'd wonder why he ever dared to doubt.

"Why are you single?" Alec asked bemused.

"Am I?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec went silent and stiff.

Magnus dared not to breathe and found relief when another fire message appeared.

"I'm not running away" Alec assured him.

Only someone who's running says that but Magnus nodded as though he believed him. "Of course not," he agreed already getting a handle on how to manage Alec. "You have work,"

Alec nodded clutching the fire message tight. It was crumpled in his hand.

"Go, Magnus shooed him away. "The world never saves itself,"

"It’s probably something silly. My siblings tend to overreact,"

"Caution saves lives. Now go before they send a search party,"

He wouldn't lie and say the look of panicked dread didn't hurt, as though being caught here with him was the end of the world, but he did accept it. Magnus didn't know what Shamed him more: the fact he was a downworlder or the fact he was male. It was quite possible not even Alec knew. The young shadowhunter was so mixed up and repressed it still surprised him that he took that first step.

“I- tonight?” Alec asked seeking reassurance.

“Tonight,”

“Right,” he agreed, planting a quick kiss on Magnus’s cheek before rushing out the door.

Magnus took a deep breath and sighed to himself as a cat twined around his legs. He looked down to find six eyes staring pleadingly up at him.

“You’ll just have to learn I have other priorities now,” he told them as he conjured their bowls. “I think this one might actually be worth it,”

A cat meows.

"Yes I know I said that about the last one, but this one...he's not like the others," Magnus smiled to himself. "He's not like anyone,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to contain any sexy times but the characters decided that on their own. Malec is unstoppable!


End file.
